Escape Room
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: The seven demigods plus Nico, Will, and Grover are hanging out when they are brought together in a creepy room. No windows, no door, no way out. They are all separated into teams of two and they must find clues in order to escape. But there's a twist. I couldn't fit the whole summary so the full thing is inside if you are interested. Please read! Rated T (NEW COVER!)
1. Summary

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! THAT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Btw guys, the summary is really long so I'm sorry if you hate me.**

**Summary: The seven demigods plus Grover, Nico, and Will are hanging out when they are brought together in a creepy room. No windows, no door, no way out. They are all separated into teams of two and they must find clues in order to escape. But there's a twist. Everyone is brought to an alternate world based on their favorite things or something they wish they had. And some of them are all alone. For Piper and Jason, it's a normal life together. For Leo, it's his mom. For Nico, it's his sister and mom but for some reason, Will is there too. For Hazel, it's to her mom too. Frank, to be at home with his grandma and his mom. Hazel's mom is at Frank's grandma's house for some reason so Hazel and Frank are together. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover however, are a little more complicated than that. Percy only wants what is best for others right? Wrong. Annabeth is a strong, smart, independent person. Not completely. Grover is just the weak crybaby Satyr who happens to be the Lord of The Wild. Nope. Percy has always loved musicals but he was embarrassed by it. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are in a musical. All the heroes will face many obstacles, and to get their clue, they have to learn a lesson from their "experience". Will they be able to get their clue? Will they be able to go home? And who brought them here? Why? **

**Ok. That's the really long summary. Like it? Hate it? Cool. Don't get mad at me but this story is mostly about Percy. Pretend that Percebeth isn't a thing yet. That will ruin it in the end if they are together. I will have things for everyone and I hope you like it. But Percy's will have a lot more. But first…. I want to make sure I'm not writing this for anything. If I could get at least 5 followers for this story, OR reviews, then I can write the first chapter. Sorry, it's a dare from another author and I never say no to a dare *wink wink* You can even give me dares in the reviews! Because I need five. Please. I really want to write this but I refuse to give up the dare.**

**Thanks a bunch! :)**

**~KotlcExpert521**

**UPDATED SUMMARY: Dec 28th, 2019 (The summary is a little different and I added another person to the equation. I also changed what Annabeth is doing cuz I couldn't find a good book for her. Thank you!)**


	2. 1: DOOMED

**I really hope you guys like it! Also, feel free to message me ideas for the story, or even in the reviews! Also, if any of you ever have any writing tips or if you notice anything grammatically wrong in the chapters, please tell me! I would like to fix it if it doesn't make sense.**

**Now that we have that out of the way… who's ready! I am! Make sure to check out my other stories too! Thank you! **

**CHAPTER ONE: DOOMED**

Percy's POV

Bad things happen to me a lot but I think that the main reason for that is the fate's really twisted humor. They're probably sitting around, laughing at my horrible luck. I'm currently stuck in a cold, small room. Did I mention it's also really dark? Well, there are no windows or doors in here so that's probably why. The only thing that provided anything close to light was the glow of my celestial bronze sword, Anaklusmos. Also, know as Riptide in English. The faint glow of my sword was barely enough to see anything in the room but it was better than nothing. Eight, demigods with ADHD and Dyslexia stuck in a small space. Plus a lactose intolerant Frank. It didn't really work very well.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Ow! That was my foot!"

Someone elbowed me in the stomach. "Knock it off guys or I'll put Riptide away and let you suffer in the dark." I warned.

Everyone fell silent, waiting for someone to say something. Anything at all. "Annabeth.

What do we do?" Leo asked, breaking the silence. The tension in the room was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

"How would I know? We've only been in here for a couple of minutes and I can't see anything!" Annabeth exclaimed, and I could hear the glare in her voice.

"Ok, then we're stuck in here. Is there anything in here other than us? I can't feel anything because I'm in a corner but there has to be something." I told everyone.

I could hear the sound of everyone moving around, trying to find something. We were all still a little crowded in here but now that they were searching, it felt a little bigger than it was before.

I was about to join in and help when there was a bright flash, momentarily blinding me from the sudden change of lighting. I squinted and I could see the room a lot better. There was a small table in the corner opposite of me and a red armchair right next to it. The rest of the space was empty, aside from all of the demigods in the room.

Everyone was pushed up against the walls, looking at the source of our newfound light. There was a huge book in the middle of the room. It was close, but the golden pages were glowing and the maroon hardcover was smooth. It was an odd sight. I stood there, watching the book cautiously, waiting for something bad to happen. I mean, who wouldn't if they were in my situation. Especially if it involved a creepy flying book.

Nico took a shaky step forward, which was unusual for him. But I was happy to see I wasn't the only one freaked out by the demon book. Nico was holding Will's hand so as he got closer to the book, he dragged Will along with him.

When I said demon book, I meant it. I felt strangely tempted to open the book. But I had a feeling that all Hades would break out if I did. There was a weird pull, and all of us were taking small steps forward to the center of the room, curiosity getting the best of us.

I don't know how, but I managed to make it to the front of the group, so when I felt my hands on the cold cover, I knew I was in trouble.

Sometimes, you have to take a risk. But sometimes it's best not to. I wish I had known that before I opened the book.

It's hard to explain what happened. I had started to open the book slowly after looking at the rest of the demigods for their intel. At their go ahead, I started to open the book slowly. Then there was a sudden spark, and I mean a literal spark. It felt as if I was shocked by lightning and it was racing up my arms, towards my chest.

Then I let go of the cover, a foolish thing to do, really. But how was I supposed to know the book would explode? Well, it didn't really EXPLODE but it was like a huge wave of air had been pushed out of the book. We were thrown across the room and I hit my head against the wall with a sickening THUNK.

We all stood up and examined each other for injuries. We did it in silence though. You would really think that as demigods, we would get used to seeing the impossible. But there's no way to just "get used" to it. We're still half-human.

"What was that?"Frank questioned. And when we all turned towards Annabeth, she seemed to shrink under the pressure, which was unusual for her to do.

"I really don't know." She whispered quietly, tugging at her curly princess blonde hair and trying to hide behind it. We all heard what she said loud and clear, even though we all wish we hadn't.

Annabeth didn't know. And that terrified me. Naturally, they all looked at me. Well, most of them. Piper and Leo looked at Jason. I honestly wish they would have all looked at Jason if I'm being honest. Plans aren't really my strong suit.

I opened my mouth to speak, only, I didn't know what to say. So I stood there with my mouth open, looking like an idiot while Jason stalked towards the book and tried to open it. Only it was different this time. Jason was almost immediately struck back, into the wall. Then the book began to glow even brighter than it had before. Talk about demon book.

"Jason!" Piper yelled, "What did you do!" Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was doing her best not to shake. It was obvious that some sort of mythological monster, or just monster, brought us here but as far as I know, this has never happened to anyone else before. There are no old greek stories of some hero that this had happened to. We're doing something new, and we have no idea how to stop it. That terrified everyone. Even me and I've had a lot of new creepy stuff happen to me.

The book started to buzz and shake. _Welp, there goes college. At least I lived to 18._ I thought begrudgingly. And then the light went out. At this point, I was completely frozen. I was freaked out and shaking. That's right. The great Percy Jackson is afraid. But you'd understand why after I tell you what I saw.

But do you really want to know? Actually, don't answer that. Of course, you _think_ you want to know. But you don't. I'm not sure if anyone else in the room could see it, but a broken mirror was rising above the book now, pointing at me. And in the reflection, there was an ominous red light hovering above my head and behind me, was a shady figure in black robes, holding the light right above my head. His face was covered by shadows and he had black silk gloves over his hands.

My chest tightened and I saw my eyes dart around the room at my friends. No one was looking at me, so that means they didn't see anything.

I felt the figure breathe down my neck and I shut my eyes tight. Then I could _feel_ the light go out, and there was a cold hand on my shoulder. I'm doomed.

**Well... on that happy note, there's not much to say after that! Please don't hate me, I'm working on my evil author cliffhanger skills. Imagine, when I become an author and if you read my books, you see me end a very intense book with that... you'll be like: "Yep. That's KotlcExpert521 right there. So mean." But yeah, anyways... thank you for reading! Have a great day!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


End file.
